1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a table adapted to be mounted on a vertical support such as a wall. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a table adapted to be mounted on a balcony railing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall mounted tables that are movable between a stored, vertical position adjacent the wall, and a horizontal, operative position extending out from the wall, are known. These known tables are handy since they provide a table surface in a cramped area when needed, and then can be easily moved to an out-of-the-way position, when not needed.
These known tables normally employ hinges allowing them to move between operative and stored positions. The hinges however make the tables relatively expensive because of the cost of mounting the hinges and because of the extra parts involved. The known tables also often employ brackets to support the table in its operative position adding to the cost, particularly when the brackets are foldable. The tables also usually employ legs. The legs also are usually hinged to the table adding to the cost. In addition, storage of the legs is often awkward. The known tables often leave a space between the table top and the wall when in the operative position. This makes for inefficient use of the available space.